Stolen Hearts
by Pyrite Wings
Summary: Naruto's a world-class theif, "stealing" the most beautiful pictures with his sister, Rixam. What happens when a certian Uchiha intervens?  AU, Yaoi, ExtremeUke!Naruto, OC, OCC... Lots of stuff... No like? No Read! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Rixam: Hey! guess what! I'm ALIVE!

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: Oh god...

Rixam: Shut it, Bird-Butt Hair!

Sasuke: Take that back, you Dragon-wannabe!

Rixam: At least I don't stalk my older brother, Mini-Tachi!

Naruto: Haha! Too funny! Here's the disclaimer while they fight!

Disclaimer: I own don't Naruto or Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne (which I did use some elements from cause I L-O-V-E the anime!) but I do own my OC... Yes I am in this! (I'm a main character! Eek! So excited!)

_'Me and Naru's Mental Link!'_

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

Naruto: Enjoy~

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Kitsune no Kōkatsu," (1) A teen boy said as he appeared on a roof of a large mansion. He smiled widely.

"Ōkami no Megumi," (2) A girl said, appeared beside him. Her mouth was set in a frown, brooding over something.

"We are the great phantom thieves, Shiroi Kitsune and Kuro Ōkami!"(3) both yelled out as the flood lights shone on them. The boy's face was hidden by a white fox mask, except his mouth, which was curled in a smirk. His blond, red-tipped hair pulled back into a ponytail. His outfit looked like a mix of a gigolo's shameless clothing and a raver's elaborate clothes. His white paint spattered tank top looked torn in the front and back, revealing the fishnet shirt he wore underneath. His long white leather pants were tight and had many pouches strapped on his legs. He had a wooden long staff slung on his back, ready to be used. The girl's face had a dragon mask on, covering all but her mouth which was slightly pouting. Her long, blue, purple-tipped hair was in a ponytail, tied close to the tips of her hair. Her outfit is gray and black, resembling a feminine stage magician's outfit. Her top was more black than grey, with a purple bow tie. Her skirt was more like a grey school uniform's skirt. The hat has little wolf ears on the brim of her top hat. Her double bladed staff gleamed lightly, clutched in her right hand.

"Game…" He pulled off his staff and his smirk grew wider.

"…START!" The girl's pout disappeared as she jumped down, landing beside the door on a balcony. She easily picked the lock and ran in. The boy jumped down and followed. Most of the police officers outside smirked, knowing the secret weapons were already inside.

Naruto's P.O.V.

This was too easy! We were running down a long hallway when Rixam stops. She glances around warily and I picked up on it. The all too familiar sound of boots clomping down the hallway towards us. She sends me a look saying _'Spilt up, first one to find the demon and seal it gets to be treated to lunch.'_ I smirk and nod running back the way we came. Rixam laughs quietly at me and keeps running forward. I turn the corner easily and hear people following. I count the different footsteps. _About ten… Great… Wait… There's one in front of me… About ten feet… Damn… _I had to think quickly. The person ahead of me stopped moving, listening. He must have heard the other ten people round a corner because he spoke.

"Hello, Kaitou Shiroi Kitsune. Nice to finally meet the person who is so hard to get." I heard the smirk in his voice and frowned. I didn't say anything but sent a mental message to Rixam through our link. _'Rix, I ran into some trouble. Find anything yet?'_ I waited and watched before Rixam's voice rang clear through some imaginary speakers.

"Hello, everyone! I just wanna let ya know I got the painting and I'm heading back. Kitsune, be careful. I heard there are two detectives and they're good! One nearly caught me!" I had to laugh at Rixam. _'Nice ploy, Rix! Now when I disappear they'll go home right?'_ I asked as I jumped up into the rafters of the ceiling.

_'Of course! These guys couldn't tell a killer from a thief if we told 'em! Pathetic morons…'_ I heard Rixam in my mind.

_'Hey, when we get back, do some research on a Sasuke Uchiha… We had a connection~'_ I fake fangirled in her mind as I watched the person walk in to the light.

_'Dark hair, cobalt eyes, seems to never be happy? He goes to our school, baka Kitsune! Did he see your face?'_ Rixam worriedly ranted.

_'He didn't… the light made it impossible to see my face…' _I assured her. I felt her presence near me and I looked at Sasuke one last time before smirking. _'But I wanna leave a little something to remember me by… May I?_' I heard Rixam sigh and groan softly. _'Thanks~'_ I said before dropping in front of him, surprising him.

"Hello, Uchiha-kun!" I felt my smile widen as his eyes did. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. I felt him get cocky and lick my bottom lip, wanting in. I pulled back and shook my head. "Ah, ah, ah! That's all you get for now, little raven. Ciao!" I kissed him one more time before running through the hallways to an unlocked door. I popped in and blushed. I felt my fingers brush my lips, remembering. _My god… No one can kiss like that and be a virgin! I felt like I wanted to- Wait! No! Bad thoughts, Naruto! _I shook my head, wanting to shake the feelings that welled up in me.

Rixam's P.O.V.

I watched happily as the Uchiha's friend walked up to him. The Uchiha was frozen solid after that kiss. It was so funny to watch I started giggling. The friend, I believe his name was Kiba, looked up and saw me. I looked back down and blinked.

"You the one who did this to Sasuke?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a dog.

"Nope, sorry! Kitsune kissed him and left, probably back to base… Hmm…" I pulled out my staff and twirled it some. "Well, later, dog boy." I stopped twirling and ran down a hallway, sensing the negative energy of the demon. I burst into a room where the energy was the strongest. A large plant-like demon was busy draining the Lifeforce from the human, it never noticed me or Naruto watching it. I saw Naruto nod as he moved closer to the painting. I saw the unsealed demon finishing the human off and stalked towards it.

_'3,2,1!' _The countdown was all I needed. I leaped into the air. blade pointed at the demon. As the blade of the staff pierced the demon, I started the seal.

"In the name of the Great Guiding Light, I seal you forever!" Black roses sprouted from the stab-wound, engulfing the demon in thorns. I pushed the staff all the way through its body. As I landed on the other side, the large demon became a white pawn from a chess set. I heard Naruto grab it from the air.

"Capture Complete!" I turned back towards the picture. It went from a painting of Hell to a picture of two smiling angels. Both looked similiar to us. I smiled.

"Come, Shiroi Kistune. Let's go home..." I leaped onto a balclony and into a tree. Naruto followed close behind. We flipped and leaped all the way to the crummy, small apartment we shared.

* * *

A/N) I did use Japanese in this and I will keep using it because it helps me study more!

1) The cunning of a fox

2) The stealth of a wolf

3) White Fox and Black Wolf

Read and Review~


	2. Chapter 2

Rixam: I'm back! Again!

Naruto: Finally! Geez...

Rixam: Hush, Naru! .

Neji: Where have you been?

Rixam: One cursed word... School...

Gaara: Sucks...

Rixam: Anyway, we should get to the story, ne? Neji mind do the disclaimer?

Neji: Okay, Rixam doesn't own Naruto or Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne! All credit goes to the respected owners, kay?

* * *

Naruto's POV

As soon as we got home, I ran into my room and didn't come out until the delicious aroma of ramen came through my door. Unwillingly but hungry, I made my way through the small apartment and into the kitchen, where Rixam was. I sat at the table as she set a bowl of beef ramen in front of me.

"What's wrong, Naru? Sasuke got your tongue?" she teased. I shot her a glare and she giggled, knowing she had hit the nail on the head. She pulled out some sushi from the fridge and plopped down in the chair in front of me.

"Rixam, I know you liked Neji ever since you first meet him at our school! So, if I were you, I'd shut it…" I mused as she raised an eyebrow. Neji was one of the loners at school but always made time to talk to her. Rixam finished her sushi before throwing her chopstick at me. I easily dodged them as they were lodged in the cracking drywall behind me. "Now, now, Rixy, no need for violence…" I sang as she threw her now empty plastic container at me. I smirked and plopped on the couch. She glared and sat beside me.

"So… Who's got the couch?" she suddenly asked. I threw a pillow at her and laughed.

Next morning, we up after _I _slept on the couch, we got ready for Hell on earth A.K.A. High School.

"Naru, do we have to go? I still hurt from the heist yesterday!" Rixam whined slightly. I laughed and threw her uniform at her. She pouted but still pulled the extremely whorish uniform on. The short, black sailor skirt barely covered her ass and the black and red button down shirt was way too low cut and barely concealed her flat stomach. "I look like a whore…" she muttered. I smirked.

"Now you look the way you act!" that earned me a slap in the face and an angry Rixam. I grimaced as I touched the bruising cheek. "Sorry…"

"It's alright, hentai no otōto!" she smirked as she kisses the bruised cheek. I roll my eyes at my sister but smiles anyway.

We walked out of the apartment and into the streets, if that's what you could call them. They were so dirty and full of homeless people, it was more of a homeless shelter without a roof. Anyways, we walked to our nice little high school. Heh… Nice? Try hell in a building… Of course there are always a few… problems…

Problem 1: the "jocks" are always sitting right outside the doors, and mean **right **outside. They're always teasing me and my small group. That moronic group can't tell left from right. It's sad…

Problem 2: Once you get past big, mean and smelly, the "populars" are practically waiting for us. I don't get it. Some of our old friends like Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are popular but we could **never** be… Makes no sense…

Problem 3: The loners, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame. Period. They just don't like us, except Neji but I mean come on! We did nothing to them! What the hell ever…

After we snuck past all three problems we made it into the gymnasium. We walked into the large locker room and change into our leotards. Orochimaru-sensei was the gymnastics coach and the science teacher and he was one of my favorites here. Most people think he's a pedophile cause he teaches gymnastics and looks pretty weird but he super nice. (A/N Ha! Never saw that coming! To be honest Orochimaru-sama is a good character just misunderstood, ya know? Yamato-kun too!) We saw him and his son, Yamato coming towards us as we walked out.

"Early practice? My, you two are dedicated!" Orochimaru-sensei stated. Rixam smiled at both of them.

"Well, we like gymnastics! It helps the body stay fit and it's so much fun!" I nodded at looked at Orochimaru-sensei. He was wearing his crisp white lab coat and red-rimmed glasses. He reminded me of some professor at a university. His yellow eyes seemed to be warm sunflowers as he listened to my sister and his son talk about a new poisonous plant that was discovered a few days ago.

"Well, then, Rixam-chan, I guess you two should start practicing, ne?" Yamato's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as Rix nodded.

"We should! Let's do our best, Naru!" we smiled and pumped our fist in the air and jumped. Now we were psyched up!

"Alright, we'll start with the ribbons!" I exclaimed, pulling out my black and orange ribbon. It was for the Tigers routine we were doing. I was the orange tiger and Rix was the white one. She already had her ribbon out as was practicing a couple of twirls. "1, 2, 3…"

We were in perfect sync, neither one outshining the other. We moved our bodies to the imaginary music in our heads. After what felt like hours of twirling we heard other people entering. We quickly collected everything and ran into the locker room. Panting, I smiled.

"That was great! Best practice so far!" I heard Rix exclaim happily. Little did we know we're being watched the entire time.

Sasuke's POV

Seeing those two dancing, twirling… just wow… It was amazing. I never knew those two could move like that… I was in a trance I knew they heard us when Shino dropped his notebook while trying to sketch them as these beautiful fairies with butterfly wings. I picked up the notebook and looked at it. The blonde was a Western Tiger Swallowtail while the dark haired one was an Arrowhead Blue. I raised an eyebrow at Shino who shrugged. Neji looked at the picture and smiled.

"Wow, Shino. Naru and Rix look great." He looked at Shino who raised an eyebrow although you couldn't tell because of his hood. "The two in the picture, they're Naruto and Rixam Uzumaki." The name seemed familiar. "You know, friends with Gaara no Suna?" Ah, the dangerous psycho who only listened to his friends but not his siblings. I've seen him around a couple of times.

"Neji? What are you doing in here?" I heard a female voice and looked up. Rixam and Naruto were walking towards us, slightly confused. Rixam was wearing the school uniform but with some shorts under the skirt and a mesh pair of gloves.

"We have free period until lunch. What about you two?" Neji asked coolly.

"We're waiting for Gaara. He said to meet him here." Just as she said that the red head walked in, fuming. Rixam was quickly at his side talking in hushed whispers. Naruto looked everywhere but at one place. He wouldn't look at me. This made me feel many things Uchiha's weren't used to feeling but the biggest ones were fear of rejection and curiousity that could rival a cats's. It surprised the hell out of me and I wanted… no **needed** to know more about this blonde boy.

* * *

Read and Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Rixam: Holy flying mint bunnies! Two updates in one day?

Naruto: See what Reviews do, people?

Sasuke: Even I'm surprised... At who many people actually like the shit you write

Rixam: Sasu, you have three seconds... 3... 2...

Sasuke: *already gone*

Rixam: Dumbass...

Kankuro: Rix, disclaimer? Remember the big mean lawyers?

Rixam: Oh shit, right!

Disclaimer: I do not, shall not nor will never own Naruto or K.K.J! Damnit, if I owned those anime do you think I would be here writing fanfictions?

Warning: Serious OOC-ness~ Why? Cause it fits, okay?

All: Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto's POV

I couldn't look at that damned raven! His perfect hair and pale skin! Gah and that _ass_! It was so hot! If there was one thing I loved more than ramen, my friends, my sister and my wonderful hobbies, it would be that ass! I suddenly thought the floor was very interesting when the Uchiha waltzed over to me.

"Hey, you're Naruto, right?" he asked in that sexy voice and I almost melted. I nodded and started messing with my bag. I heard him chuckle and my face grew warmer.

"Naru! Come on! Gaa-nii-chan has something he needs to show us!" I heard Rix yell. I sent a grateful "Thank you!" over our mind link before looking at the raven in front of me.

"W-well, I'll see ya around…" I managed to say before running off towards my sister and best friend. Rixam smirked while Gaara hid a laugh behind a cough.

"Well, looks like we've got some work to do, eh Gaa-nii-chan?" I glared at the smirking wolf. Gaara snorted.

"Some? Poor fox's got it bad!" Both burst out laughing while I glare, though it wasn't as threatening as I'd hoped because of the huge blush on my face.

"Let's just go…" Still giggling at my expense, we all left the gym and walked to the roof. Once we got up there it was serious time.

"So, Gaara, whatcha got on our new rivals?" I leaned against the fence around the edge of the roof while Rix sat on it. Gaara stood in front of us, very professional.

"Sasuke Uchiha, age 16. Junior here at KHS. Lives with his older brother, who works for a large art dealing business. Kiba Inuzuka, age 15. Sophomore. Lives with his parents and older sister. Parents run a pet shop that mostly supplies dogs." Gaara said, monotone. I sighed.

"Any more student detectives?" I asked, looking at my sister. Gaara blanched and handed us some copied files from the front office.

"A whole freaking team. Along with Uchiha and Inuzuka, there's Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and myself, as recon of course. I'll throw them off as much as I can." Gaara stated, smirking.

"Great! This makes everything so much more fun!" I heard Rix leap off the high fence and on to the roof beside me.

"Anyways, do we have our next heist today?" I inquired to the redhead. I was dying to see that raven haired god in action! Gaara smiled.

"But of course! I'll text you the details but it will be loads of fun for the both of you, promise! Now what time shall I put on the calling card?" Gaara pulled out a familiar blue and orange card. It had wispy tails trailing on the side and Gaara's copied, neat, gothic script. I thought about it.

"8 o' clock sound good?" I looked at my sister, who nodded and was thinking up strategies. We heard the bell for lunch ring and we quickly escaped from the roof. Too many people like it up there.

We walked into the school garden where no one came to eat. Rix climbed up into the cherry tree and called for us to follow her. Gaara and I shared a look before scaling the large tree ourselves. Rix laughed as I saw Gaara almost fall.

"Klutzy raccoon!" she called to him before he regained his footing and sat on the branch beside hers. We were up in the very top, where we could see everyone but no one could see us unless the tree was leafless. I pulled our binoculars out of a hole in the tree and we did one of our favorite hobbies, people watching. People were so interesting, their different reactions to everything, it was really fun!

I spotted the Loners over on the roof beside the tree. (A/N: The school and the tree's top are about the same height, with the tree being a bit taller) I swooned as my favorite raven licked his lips. I stopped watching him to see Gaara looking at Deidara, a blond sexy artist talking to Sai, another raven haired god. I poked Gaara's ribs as they walked past and he fell a bit. Rixam and I start laughing as Gaara's hanging off a branch. Suddenly I laugh too hard and start falling. Luckily I grab a branch before I landed on Deidara and Sai, who were looking up in the tree trying to spot us. Gaara and I both pulled ourselves on the branches and hopped down.

"Rix! Come on! Let's haul ass, bitch!" I yelled up into the tree and dodged a sharp stick. Gaara looked surprised.

"I thought you took all of her throwing weapons away?" he asked me, blinking some.

"First off, I did too and secondly, I've never seen you blink that much!" I said laughing. Suddenly I felt something land on my back as Rix landed on me.

"Karma's a bitch ain't it, brother?" I heard the smirk in her voice and flipped her off my back. I glared at the smirking girl.

"Uh… Are you three alright?" I saw Deidara, Sai and some other kids looking at us.

"Yep! We're fine!" Rix grinned and stood up, brushing off some dust.

"You guys sure did fall pretty far…" I heard Sai say. I got up and smiled.

"We're used to it; I mean we climb up that tree every day!" I popped the bones in my back and shoulders. I heard someone yawn and turned to look at him. It was Shikamaru Nara, the lazy genius.

"Bell's gonna ring soon…" he muttered sleepily. Rix smiled at the small crowd. All were kids from the files we had "borrowed".

"Then let's get moving!" I rolled my eyes at my sister.

"You don't even like school, _baka ookami_… You just want to sleep…" I heard Gaara mutter, earning him a death glare.

"Shut up, _bukiyōna tanuki_! At least I can climb trees without falling on my ass!" Rix yelled at him.

"What the hell! It was one time, _mesu_ !" Gaara growled back. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing. But when I heard the next comment, I stopped.

"But at least we can swim, eh _tanuki-kun_?" Rix giggled as I felt my face flush.

"Shut it, _a ho…_"

Rixam's POV

Making Naru-nii-chan blush is soooo much fun! I can't wait till the Uchiha starts dating him.

"_A ho_? That's Gaara, not me…" I smirked as both males growled at me. "What? Just telling the truth here!" I took off running as both started chasing me. If there was one thing I was known for, it was speed. I shot past the team of student detectives and into the school. I sprinted up the steps with both boys on my heels. I slammed the door open, scaring the whores that had attached themselves to the Loners. I darted behind Shino and hid. Both boys looked around the roof angrily and growled.

"Shit…" I muttered, "if they catch me, I'll be out of school for a week!" I peeked around Shino, who was trying to keep a straight face while both the blond and redhead scared every whore away from him.

"Rix, get out from behind Shino…" I heard Gaara's annoyed voice and I crept away from the Loners. I had my head hung long so no one could see the smirk on my face. I glanced over to where the fence was low and there was a tree.

"Rix, don't do it… I know what you're thinking…" I cursed the mindlink, with I had left open.

"Fine…" I walked over to my brother, "I'm sorry… that you can't swim!" I heard, not only Gaara but the three boys behind me start laughing. I looked over at Gaara. "And I'm sorry you're so klutzy!" Both boys were smiling but were trying to stay angry. Soon all six of us were laughing our asses off.

"So, you guys wanna finish Lunch with us?" I heard Shino asked, holding up his bento box. I smiled at them.

"Sure!"

* * *

Naruto: ...

Rixam: Naru?

Naruto: You made me call Sai a god!

Gaara: Man up, uke...

Read and Review~


	4. Author's Note!

Hey! Sorry Rix has been gone for sooooo long! She's been fixing up a old story of mine and got sidetracked... Hehe... Anyways! Rix is not dropping this story but reviews with lots of ideas help her tons! Rix kinda has writer's block at the moment and is searching for a new muse... Hmm... Maybe a twist or a side story... Give her a few days to see what she can think of... Hmm... Plus with so many tests and studying plus her trip to China, which doesn't allow this site... Hmm... Well, Rix should have a new chapter soon!

~~Rixan Kirimaru, the shadow Torchic!~~


End file.
